


The Jersey Slip

by stellamidnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still remembers the time Danny got handcuffed to Lori. Now he wants Danny to show him the Jersey Slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set sometime later, but refers back to “Alaheo Pau’ole” (s02e12) and contains spoilers.

It was late at night or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it, but Steve was reluctant to let the evening end. The team was out celebrating a successful end to a major case. While Steve enjoyed spending time with everyone on his team, he spent most of the night flirting with Danny. He’d felt the pull of attraction between them before, but tonight it hummed between them like electricity. As the party broke up and the others started to leave, Steve quietly invited Danny back to his place. From the heated look in Danny’s eyes as he accepted the invitation, they both knew where this night might lead. 

It was a quick drive with few cars on the road at that late hour. They chatted most of the way before falling into a comfortable silence as Steve turned onto his street and pulled into the driveway. He walked into the house and headed straight for the kitchen, deactivating the alarm and switching on a couple lights along the way, with Danny following close behind. So close that when Steve reached the fridge and stopped— Danny bumped into him. Danny's hand brushed against his hip and for a moment they were pressed together. Steve could feel the heat and solid build of Danny’s body against his back and he wanted to lean back into his partner’s strong arms.

“Whoops,” Danny chuckled, backing up a couple of steps. He ran a hand over his head, ruffling his blond hair. It softened his slicked back hairstyle, making his hair look touchable and inviting.

Steve arched an eyebrow as he opened the fridge and reached inside. “You alright, Danno? I was gonna offer you a beer but maybe I should cut you off.”

Danny rolled his eyes and snatched the cold, dark brown bottle out of Steve’s hand. “I’m fine, jerk. I only had a couple drinks all night. Same as you.” 

Steve shrugged easily and pulled open a cabinet drawer to find a bottle opener. He popped the top off his own bottle then turned to open Danny’s beer. Danny had backed away a couple steps to settle against the kitchen counter behind him. Steve stepped toward his partner, reaching for the bottle in his hand. 

Danny held onto his beer, allowing Steve to pull the bottle toward him and Danny’s hand with it. He swallowed nervously but didn’t let go, even when Steve’s hand wrapped further around the bottle, partially covering Danny’s hand with his own. Steve gazed into Danny’s bright blue eyes, unable to look away, and uncapped the bottle by feel. The bottle cap fell to the floor and the metallic ping of it bouncing across the kitchen floor broke the tension of the moment. Steve took a step back to open up some space between them.

Danny took a long swig of his beer and Steve hungrily watched the way his throat moved as he swallowed. Danny pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a satisfied sigh and his tongue darted out to catch a drop of liquid on his bottom lip. “What? What’s that look?” Danny asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Steve blinked, realized he’d been caught staring. “I was just thinking,” he shrugged, glancing away as he feigned disinterest. His thumb toyed with the edge of the label on his beer, peeling it away from the bottle.

“About what?” Danny pressed. He put his beer down on the counter behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. The rolled up white sleeves of his button-down shirt contrasted with his arms, emphasizing the tanned skin under a light layer of dark blond hair. His right hand tucked into the crook of the opposite elbow, pushing his wrist forward. Steve eyes focused on that wrist. It looked surprisingly delicate against the strong muscles of his forearms. A distant memory popped into Steve’s head. 

“Hey, do you remember the Jersey Slip?” he asked. “It was… the day of the tux fitting before Chin’s wedding. You were going to demonstrate the Jersey Slip to Lori. All the kids back east are doing it, right?” he teased.

Danny nodded at the memory of being handcuffed to Lori and losing the key. “The hoodrat cuff slip,” he grinned. “Yeah, I’ll have to show it to you sometime.” Uncrossing his arms, he held his fists close together and quickly pulled them apart, escaping imaginary handcuffs.

Steve remembered the jumble of emotions he felt when Danny opened the door to his hotel room to reveal he was handcuffed to Lori. 

_The jealousy wasn’t a surprise because he was well aware of his attraction to Danny by then. What surprised him was the flicker of excitement he felt at the sight of Danny in handcuffs. When they finally found the key, after searching two couches only to find it in Danny’s pocket, he couldn’t wait to get Lori uncuffed from Danny. He stepped in immediately, snatching the key away from her and unlocking the handcuff from around her wrist. But he couldn’t make himself release Danny from the cuffs. Instead, he did the opposite— tightening the cuff around his wrist until Danny cried out._

_He hadn’t planned on throwing the key away for real. He stepped over to the balcony with every intention of dangling the key in the air, joking around with Danny as they so often did. But then Lori started talking about the master bedroom as if she belonged in Danny’s hotel suite, and he gave in to the spiteful impulse to “accidently” drop the key over the balcony._

_He delighted in the look of exasperation on Danny’s face when the key was lost for real; but he enjoyed the sight of Danny in handcuffs even more. Once he got over his initial shock, Danny was surprisingly matter-of-fact in his acceptance of the situation. He calmly wandered around the tux shop with handcuffs dangling from his wrist and made no attempt to hide them._

_Steve didn’t have much experience with bondage and he’d never thought it was his kind of thing. The idea of getting tied up lost any appeal after the drown-proofing tests during SEAL training. But he couldn’t deny it was exciting to watch Danny walk around that tux shop wearing handcuffs that Steve had made impossible to remove. At least until Kamekona used the shell pendant on his necklace to unlock the cuffs._

Steve pushed aside his memories to focus on the present. “Let’s see it,” he demanded, subtly shifting his weight and widening his stance as he issued the dare.

“See what?” Danny asked with a casual wave of his hand, but the slight blush on his cheeks gave him away. He knew exactly what Steve was suggesting.

Steve stepped into Danny’s space, so close they were almost touching. He dipped his head low enough to faintly pick up the crisp, grassy scent of Danny’s cologne layered over warm skin. His hand settled on Danny’s waist as he spoke softly into his ear. “I want you to show me the Jersey Slip, Danny. I want you to show me…Right. Now.”

Danny cleared his throat. “I, uh, didn’t bring my handcuffs.” 

Steve smiled widely when Danny didn’t say no or move away. “I have mine. They’re upstairs. In my bedroom.” He pulled back to take in Danny’s reaction.

Danny’s eyes widened and his breathing sped up slightly, but he didn’t back down. Instead, he jutted his chin forward as he stared up at Steve defiantly. Sweeping a hand in the direction of the stairs, he challenged, “Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve locked eyes with his partner as he reached down and wrapped one hand firmly around Danny’s right wrist. Danny inhaled sharply through his nose at the tight grip, but didn’t try to pull away or resist. Steve pulled him forward by the wrist, heading for the stairs. He shifted his grip slightly as he turned to walk up the stairs, but held on tight and wouldn’t let go. Danny, who normally couldn’t stop talking, followed him up the stairs without saying a word.

At the top of the stairs, Steve turned and looked at Danny, wanting some reassurance they were on the same page. If not, they could stop here and pretend the whole thing was a joke. Danny’s eyes were glued to Steve’s hand around his wrist. When he realized they’d stopped moving, he glanced up in surprise. The uncertainty must have showed on his face because Danny reached up with his free hand and cupped the side of Steve’s face. “Keep going, babe,” he urged in a quiet, gravelly voice. Steve nodded, feeling confident now this was something they both wanted.

He led Danny down the dark hallway toward his bedroom, still tugging him forward by the wrist. When they reached the open doorway to his bedroom, Steve moved his free hand toward the light switch on the wall but paused before his hand reached the switch. He didn’t want bright overhead light to spoil the mood. Instead, he let pale moonlight from the window guide him as he made his way over to the dresser where he stored his handcuffs when he was off-duty. 

He pulled open the drawer one-handed and finally broke eye-contact with Danny to look for the handcuffs. He dragged them out of the drawer slowly, allowing the cuffs to dangle from his fingers as he drew them up to eye level. “You ready?” he asked, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

Danny licked his lips anxiously, but nodded firmly. “Ready.”

Steve raised the wrist he’d been holding all this time and slowly replaced his hand with the steel cuff. He pushed the cuff against Danny’s skin, watching the bow pivot around to close snug around his wrist. Steve slipped a finger under the shackle to ensure it wasn’t too tight. Then he hesitated, wondering whether he should cuff Danny’s hands in front of him or behind his back. 

Danny made the decision for him, moving his arms behind his back. Steve shifted with him, wrapping his arms around Danny. He trailed his fingers down the cuffs, finding the open cuff by feel and closing it around Danny’s other wrist. The metallic click of the second cuff snapping shut sounded loud in his ears as he held Danny in his arms. They were close enough to kiss and Steve couldn’t resist any longer. He bent down as Danny tilted his head up, meeting in the middle for a gentle kiss. The kiss was surprisingly chaste given the circumstances, but Steve needed the grounding contact with his best friend before they ventured into deeper waters. 

Danny pulled away, ending the kiss, and Steve stepped back to look at him. He stood straight-backed and proud, his broad shoulders on display with his hands pulled behind his back. His white button-down shirt stretched tight across his chest, straining against the buttons, while his heavy cock pressed against the front of his navy blue slacks. He looked strong and vulnerable all at the same time.

For Steve, trust was something to be compartmentalized. Growing up Steve trusted his parents but learned not to ask too many questions, he trusted his fellow SEALs with his life but never shared anything personal, and he trusted friends outside the Navy but never discussed anything classified. Danny didn’t have any compartments. His life, his secrets, his kid— he trusted Steve with everything. Even now, hands cuffed behind his back, he was trusting Steve to take care of him and Steve was determined not to let him down.

He backed up until he reached the foot of the bed and sat down. Danny’s eyes tracked his every movement, but he stayed where he was. Steve held out his hand eagerly. “Come here,” he urged, more a request than a demand, and waited to see what Danny would do. 

Danny smiled softly as he moved toward the bed. The handcuffs could have made his movements awkward, but somehow they made him seductive and captivating to watch. Steve was mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off Danny for an instant.

As soon as Danny got close enough, Steve wrapped his hands around his hips, pulling and supporting as Danny clambered up onto the bed, straddling his lap with his knees on the outside of Steve’s thighs. Danny loomed over him, forcing Steve to look up at the shorter man in a reversal of their usual positions. Steve shivered with excitement as Danny’s weight settled over his legs and he moved his hands down to grip Danny’s ass. “Look at you,” Steve ground out in a low voice, “I could do anything to you. And you couldn’t stop me. You’d have to let me.”

It was a lie, of course. One word from Danny would stop the whole thing. Any objection on Danny’s part would have sent Steve scrambling across the room to grab the key and uncuff him. Maybe other couples used safewords to push past a “no” that really meant “yes”, but Steve wasn’t ready for that. Yet the idea that Danny was allowing himself to be restrained, allowing Steve to hold him like this…the idea of it was thrilling.

Danny shifted restlessly in Steve’s lap. “What— What would you do to me?”

Steve groaned in response, stretching up to press his lips against Danny’s. Danny immediately opened his mouth to allow Steve’s tongue inside. They kissed like that for a long time, tongues sliding and exploring, only breaking apart occasionally to pant for air before diving back in again. Steve’s hands roamed over Danny’s back before skimming down his arms to touch the handcuffs, tracing his fingertips over smooth, hard steel.

Steve broke off their kiss for a loud gasp of air. Gazing up into Danny’s flushed face, his eyes zeroed in on his parted lips which were wet and shiny from their kisses. Steve’s cock twitched at the realization that Danny couldn’t wipe the wetness away. He reached up to brush his thumb over Danny’s bottom lip and hissed in a breath when Danny’s tongue darted out to taste the sensitive pad of his thumb. Steve dipped his thumb inside Danny’s mouth, chasing the sensation, and Danny sucked at the thumb for a moment before letting it go.

Steve impulsively reached up to run his fingers through Danny’s hair, laughing happily when Danny jerked his head away and glared daggers at him. “Watch the hair, babe,” Danny growled, arms jerking uselessly against the cuffs.

Backing off with a chuckle, he slid his hands down Danny’s chest and back up again, pausing briefly to tease at a nipple through his shirt before continuing up to the top button of Danny’s shirt. He slipped his fingers inside the collar and stopped, locking eyes with Danny and waiting for approval. Danny, who had been writhing in his arms and pressing himself into Steve’s touch, stilled and gave a slight nod. Steve unbuttoned the first button.

Danny puffed out a breath, arms tensing and relaxing against the cuffs. Encouraged by his reaction, Steve slowly undid the rest of the buttons, tugging the shirt out of his waistband to get to the last few buttons. When the last button was undone, Steve pushed the shirt back until it slipped off Danny’s shoulders and down his arms to pool around his wrists. He should have looked foolish, trapped in a shirt he couldn’t remove, but he didn’t. The crisp, white fabric dangling from his arms made Danny’s muscular, hairy chest seem decadently exposed. Steve was enthralled by the sight, running his hands over Danny’s body almost reverently. He’d seen Danny with his shirt off before, when they went surfing or fishing together, but this was different. This time, Danny was undressed just for him and he was allowed to look his fill. 

Steve was hungry to see more.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve licked his lips as he reached for the waistband of Danny’s trousers. With no belt to get in the way, it took no time at all to unfasten his pants and pull down the zipper. Steve’s fingers slipped into the opening, rubbing over Danny’s white cotton briefs and the hard cock trapped inside. Danny moaned softly and Steve glanced up just in time to watch his eyes slide closed. In that moment, he looked vulnerable and trusting in Steve’s arms. 

Steve continued to rub his fingers over Danny’s hard on, touching him through the thin material. His gaze shifted back and forth between his fingers and the look of pleasure on Danny’s face. The cotton stretched over the tip of Danny’s cock moistened with precum as Danny whined, “C’mon on, Steve. Please.” 

“Please what?” Steve panted back, surprised to discover how out of breath he was with anticipation.

Danny opened his eyes. “Take it out, please,” Danny groaned, pressing himself against Steve’s fingers. “I wanna feel your hands on me,” he begged eagerly. 

Steve tugged the elastic waistband down in front, eager to see now that he had permission to go farther. Danny’s thick cock was flushed dusky pink with a pearl of moisture at the tip, and Steve’s mouth watered at the sight. He reached out with two fingers and swirled the moisture around and around the tip. Sliding his hand down, he wrapped it around Danny’s cock and tugged experimentally. 

“Steve,” Danny groaned, arms straining against the handcuffs. 

Encouraged, Steve gripped his cock more firmly and began to jerk him off. He used his other hand to rub and tease Danny’s balls. “Fuck, fuck,” Danny cursed, legs tense, as he rode the pleasure with his hands still trapped behind him. 

Steve leaned in to kiss along Danny’s neck and jawline, tongue darting out to taste. Drawing back, Steve changed up his rhythm, studying Danny’s reactions as he sped up and slowed down, learning what Danny liked best. 

“God, oh God,” Danny groaned. He shuddered slightly and Steve could tell he was getting close.

“So hot,” Steve gasped. His own dick pressed uncomfortably against his pants, but Steve refused to let go of Danny long enough to do anything about. “You’re so fucking hot, Danny.”

Danny grunted as Steve’s hand continued to stroke him. It took a couple more minutes as Danny teetered on the edge, desperate to come but unable to get there. Eventually, he slipped over the edge, coming in strong spurts all over Steve’s hand and shirt.

He fell forward with a groan, resting his sweaty forehead against Steve’s shoulder. Steve was surprised to realize he was still fully clothed with a half-naked Danny in his lap. He continued to gently grip Danny’s cock, working him through the aftershocks until he heard Danny whine in discomfort. He pulled his hand away and reached up to grip Danny’s shoulders, preparing to ease Danny away from him, but Danny surprised him by snuggling in closer. 

Steve responded by wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace and smoothing his hands over Danny’s back soothingly. After a moment he asked, “You ready to lose the cuffs?” He was prepared to shift Danny off him and walk back over to the dresser to retrieve the key, but Danny shook his head ‘no’.

“Danny?” Steve asked, thrown off by Danny’s response.

Danny drew back with a long sigh. He looked completely debauched, face flushed with color and utterly relaxed. His shirt dangled from his arms, displaying his powerful arms and chest. His pants gaped open to reveal his rumpled, pulled down underwear and softening cock. “We haven’t taken care of you, yet,” Danny said with a satisfied grin.

Steve’s cock throbbed at the words. His hands slid down under the back of Danny’s pants to palm and squeeze his ass. He hoped he got a chance to do this again because he had a number of fantasies about that tempting ass. But right now he wanted the thing he’d been secretly craving since the day they met. “I want you to suck me, Danny. I want you on your knees for me, using that smart mouth to get me off.”

Danny’s lips curled up in a lazy grin. “Sounds good, babe. But, uh, I might need a little help getting into position without falling on my ass,” he replied, shifting in Steve’s lap and struggling to get to his feet. 

Steve gripped Danny’s hips, helping him balance as he climbed off the bed. He shifted his own legs, grateful for the return of blood flow after being trapped under Danny’s weight for so long. Danny nudged at Steve’s knees with his legs until Steve got the hint and opened his thighs wide to fit Danny between them. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Danny sink down to his knees. 

Danny looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “A little help? I’m sure a Navy SEAL can open a bank vault with his teeth, but I’m gonna need help opening your fly with no hands.”

“Help?” Steve scoffed. “Pulling down a zipper with your teeth should be easy for a guy who can escape handcuffs.”

Danny sighed and leaned his head against Steve’s thigh. “Gimme a break. Do you want a blowjob or not?”

All teasing fell away as Steve reached out for his partner in concern. “Hey, you okay? You don’t have to…”

Danny straightened up and shook his head determinedly. “I want to, okay? Believe me, babe, I want to. I’m just asking for a little help here. Would you _please_ take off your goddamned pants.”

Steve laughed, “Okay, okay.” Reaching for his belt buckle, a new thought occurred to him. “Have you done this before?”

Danny waggled his head back and forth to indicate _sort-of_. “Blowjob, yes. This?” he asked, tugging his arms to indicate the handcuffs behind him, “No.” He waited a beat before asking, “You?”

Steve grinned and began eagerly yanking open his belt. “Same here. Yes to blowjobs, no to handcuffs. Guess that makes this a new experience for both of us.”

Danny settled back on his heels to watch. “Yes, yes, it’s all very exciting,” Danny grumbled sarcastically. “Hurry the fuck up,” he gruffly ordered.

Steve quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, happy to be back on familiar ground with a mouthy, sarcastic Danny. It made absolutely no sense for the guy in restraints to be the one giving orders and bossing him around, but Steve went with it. 

He tugged down his pants and underwear together, enjoying the freedom after ignoring his achingly hard dick for so long. He paused with his pants down around his thighs, debating whether he should take his shoes off and take the time to undress completely.

Danny didn’t hesitate at all, moving forward as soon as his dick was freed, kissing and licking at the length as he slowly made his way up to the tip. Steve groaned, reaching down to grasp his cock and guide it into Danny’s mouth. He could have let Danny do all the work, but he wanted to feed his cock into Danny’s mouth, wanted to watch his cock slide over Danny’s lips and tongue as Danny’s mouth opened up to him.

Slowly he allowed his cock to slide further into Danny’s warm, wet mouth as he moved his hand away. Danny latched on, sucking on the cock as his head bobbed up and down. Steve leaned back on his hands, content to let Danny work him over. Danny looked up at him and grinned obscenely around his cock before pulling back to swirl his tongue over the head.

Steve was enthralled by the sight of Danny on his knees, hands behind his back, checks slightly hollowed as he sucked. Danny’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on the feel of Steve in his mouth. “Hot,” Steve moaned, as he watched his cock sliding between Danny’s lips. “So goddamn hot, Danny. So good.” 

Steve wrapped one hand around the back of Danny’s head. Danny’s eyes blinked open as Steve leaned forward, pushing on Danny’s shoulder with his other hand until he got the idea and sank back onto his heels. The new position placed Steve more on top of Danny and more in control of their movement. He kept his thrusts shallow, sometimes pulling his cock all the way out and bouncing it against Danny’s lips before sliding it back into Danny’s mouth.

Danny stilled, allowing Steve to control when his cock slid into his mouth and how long it stayed there. His tongue danced down the length of his cock, welcoming it back into his mouth each time and sucking hard each time it retreated, as if his lips didn’t want to let go. “Look at you,” Steve whispered, pushing his cock deep into Danny’s mouth and holding it there. “Look at you taking it. Taking whatever I give you.” He pulled out again, rubbing the head of his cock over Danny’s bottom lip while Danny gasped for air. 

He pressed his cock back in, reveling in the suction of Danny’s mouth as he sucked eagerly. “Look at the way you want it— need it,” he hissed. Danny moaned around his cock at the words, sending vibrations up his cock that seemed to continue all the way up his spine.

Drool slipped down Danny’s chin and he was helpless to stop it. His arms tensed for a moment and Steve could tell Danny would have wiped it away if he could. Steve ran his fingers over the mess on Danny’s chin, spreading it around instead of wiping it away. “You’re a mess, Danny,” he whispered. “Drooling all over my cock like a slut.”

Danny responded by picking up the pace, moving his head faster and sucking harder. “Fuck, that’s it!” Steve could feel a growing tightness at the base his spine. “Fuck, Danny, I’m close,” Steve warned as his eyes squeezed shut.

Danny pulled all the way off his dick and Steve whimpered at the sudden loss of sensation. He was almost at the brink, about to go over when Danny pulled off completely. Steve looked down in confusion, wondering what the problem was. Danny looked completely turned on and blissed out, his face shiny with spit, but embarrassment and unease were mixed into his expression too. 

Steve leaned down, capturing Danny’s mouth in a deep, reassuring kiss. He broke off the kiss, pulling back enough to look Danny in the eyes. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Danny shrugged, glancing away as he admitted, “I don’t like to, uh, swallow. I usually finish the guy off with my hands, but…” He trailed off, tugging on his handcuffs to indicate the problem.

Steve nodded, making a mental note to revisit the topic later, but he could work with this. He quickly reached down, jerking his cock hard and fast to get himself back to the edge he’d been on the verge of going over a moment ago. “You want me to jerk off for you, Danny? Is that what you want? Want me to come on you?”

Danny licked his lips eagerly, embarrassment forgotten as he focused on Steve’s hand gripping his own cock and sliding up and down. “Yeah, I wanna see it. C’mon, babe. Come for me,” Danny urged, his voice rough and low.

“Yeah, Danny,” Steve panted. “Gonna come. Gonna—” He grunted as his orgasm hit, aiming his cock close to Danny’s face to ensure that every drop landed on him.

Danny’s eyes slammed shut and he tilted his face up, allowing Steve to shoot all over his face. Steve groaned as he continued to work his hand up and down his dick, watching the come land on Danny’s cheek, chin, and nose. 

“Fuck!” Steve shouted, moving forward and tackling Danny to the floor. Danny let him press him down onto the carpet, legs shifting out of the way, hands trapped underneath him as Steve pushed him down. 

“Look at you,” Steve growled, pressing kisses all over Danny’s face and throat. The taste of his own come blended with the flavor of Danny’s skin. “Look at what a mess I made of you.” 

Finally, the energy drained out of him and Steve slumped down, sliding off and rolling over to lie on his back beside Danny. They lay together on the floor, side by side, as their breathing slowly returned to normally. Rubbing a hand over his stomach, Steve encountered a wet spot on the front of his shirt and remembered he’d never gotten around to taking his shirt off. He glanced down to see his pants and underwear still tangled around his legs and his shoes still on. The front of his shirt was wet with Danny’s come from jerking him off before receiving an amazing blow job from his partner and best friend.

That thought brought Steve back to reality in a hurry. What the hell had they just done? And did he just ruin the closest friendship he’d ever had?

“Key—” Danny cleared his throat and tried again. “Get the key, Steven.”

Steve couldn’t tell how Danny was feeling from his neutral tone, but he knew an order when he heard one. He quickly rolled to his feet, tugging up his pants and underwear enough to walk the few steps over to the dresser without falling down.

He retrieved the key and stepped back over to his partner, who was still lying on the floor. His shirt was tangled up over his bound hands. His pants and underwear were still rumpled and open revealing his beautiful cock and balls. Steve was half tempted to tug those pants off, but Danny was already rolling over to expose his hands cuffed behind his back. His pants were still on but pulled low, exposing and highlighting Danny’s pert ass.

Steve knelt down and swiftly unlocked the cuffs. He tossed the cuffs aside and pulled Danny’s shirt the rest of the way off before checking his wrists carefully for damage. He was pleased to see the skin wasn’t broken or bruised. The cuffs left impressions in the skin from where Danny had been tugging on them, but those would fade soon. 

He rubbed his hands up and down Danny’s arms before gently rolling Danny onto his back. He lifted Danny’s hands up, depositing a light kiss on the inside of each wrist. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Danny’s. He was relieved when he felt Danny kiss him back, reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Steve’s head. 

Pulling back, he gazed down into Danny’s eyes. He didn’t know what, if anything, this meant. “What the hell just happened, Danny?”

Danny grinned, stretching his arms out over his head with a satisfied groan, clearly happy to be able to move his arms again. “That, babe, was the Jersey Slip.”

Steve shook his head. “But… you never did it. You never took off the handcuffs.”

“No?” Danny asked, tilting his head to the side as he pretended to ponder the question. Tugging Steve down for another kiss, he murmured, “I guess we’ll have to try it again sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story to the end!


End file.
